Rooms
Admin Note: The following rooms do not have a section on this page. Metal Corridors, Gas Catwalk. Light Containment Zone Class-D Cells This is the room that the player starts off in. It contains a table, sink, toilet and bed. The Class-D Orientation Leaflet is on the table, which the player must pick up and read. Upon doing so, a Guard will open the door and tell the player to follow him. If the player refuses to leave the cell, the guard will then close the door and open the gas valve in the room, killing them. SCP-173's Containment Chamber This room is where the game's intro takes place. The chamber is actually two rooms connected to each other. The entrance contains a guard balcony and an exit to the first hallway, and the second room is protected by a blast door. Upon entering the room, the second door opens and the intercom voice tells the Class-D personnel to enter the chamber. If the player refuses to enter the second room once it opens, then the intercom will order the guard to shoot the player. This second room is where the player first finds SCP-173 in a corner. Soon after entering said second room, the door will malfunction, causing it to open and not respond to attempts to close it. Immediately after, the lights will go out, requiring that the player escape from this room after SCP-173 kills the two D-Class personnel and the guard on the top level. A vent can be found on the ground after the breach, indicating SCP-173 is using the ventilation system to travel. 173bright.png|SCP-173's containment chamber before the containment breach. 173dark.png|The same chamber after the breach occurs. First Room This is the first room that the player comes across after the breach. It consists of a walkway with a door halfway through the room, behind which a Guard and a Scientist can be heard trying to escape. Shortly after entering the room, the lights go out and SCP-173 kills them both. On the opposite side of the hallway is two rooms which contain a gas mask, a document on SCP-173, a level 1 keycard, and a few batteries. Startroom2.png|Hallway with the gas mask and SCP-173's document. Startroom1.png|The first room after SCP-173 kills the two personnel. Lockroom A red-illuminated room with two timed doors opening into it. Outside it is a CCTV monitor showing the inside of the room. SCP-173 appears often in this room. Players should proceed with caution in this room if SCP-173 is present. If it is in the room, the player should make note of its position, and make sure the blink meter is replenished before opening the lockroom doors. The room contains smoke, so it's recommended to have the gas mask on when entering it. It is advised that the player should quickly sprint into the room and run to the opposite diagonal side while maintaining eye contact with SCP-173 after pressing the button. T-Shaped Lockroom The T-Shaped Lockroom is a red-lit room in the shape of a T, as the name suggests. Once the player enters this room, they must take a turn down the short, intersecting hall to press the button. Once the button is pressed, it will open one door and then close the other. The player must be wary of these rooms, as SCP-173 will often spawn in the offshoot hallway, below the ventilation shaft. Small Testing Room The test room is located inside a hallway. SCP-173 usually spawns inside it, since a big ventilation shaft cover can be found on the ground. Upon opening the door in the hallway, the player will find an inoperable door in front of him and another door with a button on his left. He will find the test room itself behind that door, which contains a level 2 keycard and an S-Nav 300. The player is recommended to blink before entering the room, as SCP-173 is capable of breaking the glass separating the two halves of the room so it can reach the player. Room2testroom22.png|The hallway. room2testroom2.png|The test room. Corner Room The corner room is an L-shaped hall and currently has no purpose other than linking rooms together. A 3rd door is present but can't be opened. T-Shaped Room The T-shaped room is a room in the form of a "T" and is mainly here to link all the other rooms together. Two variations of this room can be found. The first variant has a grated off area with some machinery. The second variant contains water pipes instead, accompanied by the sounds of dripping water. An event can randomly occur when the player enters this variation where a scientist's corpse will fall from the ceiling after SCP-106 ejects him from the Pocket Dimension. room3.png|The first variation. room3_2.png|The second variation. Four Ways Room The four ways room looks like the T-shaped rooms, but with a fourth entrance, as well as an unreachable catwalk. room4.png room42.png End Room The End Room is a room similar to the Gate A but without the elevator. It currently serves no purpose. When the player enters this room, an alarm sound can be heard. The end room can be found in the light containment and office zones. A smaller, much more crude and grimy variant can be only found in the heavy containment zone. Theendroom.png|The end room. TheRedExit.png|The small end room, a variation of the regular end room. SCP-012's Containment Chamber Behind a keycard-locked door and down a flight of stairs lies SCP-012's chamber. The first door requires a level 3 keycard. At the bottom of the stairs is a room with a control panel with SCP-012's document sitting on it. The panel has a button labelled "Hoist", a powered-on computer screen from where the "On Mount Golgotha" score plays, and a label reading "Caution Lights On" with a light above it that flashes red when the lights in the second room are on. In the next room is SCP-012 itself, suspended in a container by an automated pulley system. When the first room is entered, the door opens and the pulley system lowers the container down to a table-like frame in the center of the room. SCP-372's Containment Chamber The chamber is is composed of a cube of plexiglass. Entering the room doesn't require a keycard, because the containment door is already open. The chamber's entrance door is open as well, but the chamber does not have any supplies inside. However, outside the chamber is a control panel with SCP-372's document and a shelf with a radio. If using sprint on the chair, the player can actually get on top of it. When the chamber is first entered, a rustling noise can be faintly heard and SCP-372 will start following the player until they die, or loads a save before encountering SCP-372. SCP-914's Containment Chamber The room houses SCP-914. The player will need a level 2 keycard to access SCP-914's chamber. It contains the subject, a first aid kit as well as a document concerning the use of SCP-914. The room is largely empty of anything else. Heavy Containment Zone Grated Hallway The grated hallway is a short hallway with grating going down the length of the floor and ceiling. Players entering this area should be wary of SCP-106, who is known to spawn in this room. It will emerge from one wall, then stop in the middle of the hallway as it's crossing to the opposite wall. It will look around and if it spots the player, it will begin chasing them. The player should take care to stay out of the room and crouch, as SCP-106 will not notice the player and continue on to the opposite wall. Large Testing Chamber This chamber is a two-level room with balconies lining either side, along the entrances. To get to the other door in the room, the player must travel down a set of metal stairs to the first floor. Right across from those stairs is another set leading up to the second balcony, as well as the entryway to the rest of the lower level. If the player makes their way into the main room, they will see SCP-682's document in front of a large, sealed blast door. If the player goes over to pick it up, smoke will start spewing from the piping in the room and SCP-079 will speak over the intercom with a foreboding message. Small Server Room The small server room is one of two locations where SCP-096 can be found. There are two doors leading into this room, which are separated by a locked door in the outside hallway. Four small windows looking into the room line the wall, two on each side of the locked door. There are two areas in the small server room; the main room that houses some equipment as well as two switches, and a small control area with a panel and a third switch. Once the hall outside the small server room is entered, the entryways lock and a scene will play in which an enraged SCP-096 brutally kills an unfortunate guard, causing blood to completely block out the windows. Once the scene is finished, the doors open back up, and the player must enter to get around the locked door. Once this room is entered, the doors lock back up, and the player must pull all three switches in the room to unlock them, but caution must be exercised, as SCP-096 is easy to anger. The best way to enter and leave this room safely is to constantly look on the ground until running into a wall. Keep looking at it and start to search for the switches. When all three switches have been flipped, the two doors will open. Caution is advised, as SCP-173 can spawn behind the locked door. Maintenance Tunnels The Maintenance tunnels is SCP-106's preferred choice of dwelling, and is needed to reach the second part of the facility. A first aid kit and SCP-500-01 can be found in a small room found at some corners. SCP-173 has been known to spawn inside along with SCP-106. As previously mentioned, SCP-106 has an extremely high chance to appear while the player is inside the tunnels. The tunnels are claustrophobic and dark, making them very difficult to navigate. Tunnels.png Tunnelsentrance.png|The entrance to the Maintenance Tunnels. Warhead Room A small circular room with a catwalk around the perimeter and the Omega warhead nestled in the very center. To enter the room and use the elevator that takes the player down to it, they must have a level 5 keycard. Once the player walks across the catwalk around the Omega warhead, they will find a room that requires a level 5 keycard to open. Inside the room on a control panel are two levers; "Remote Detonation Omega Warheads" and "Remote Detonation Alpha Warheads". These can be turned off, which will change the game's endings. A document written by Dr. Harp can be found on the table next to a ballistic vest. Warhead.png|The Omega warhead. Warheadcontrols.png|The small control room in the warhead room. SCP-008's Containment Chamber SCP-008 must be accessed using a level 4 keycard. SCP-008's chamber consists of three small rooms. The first room contains a table with SCP-008's document and a control panel. The second room is a small airlock with a decontaminating shower head and storage area containing the hazmat suit propped up on a stand. The third room can be entered from here, and this room consists of a short catwalk leading to SCP-008's container. This room is visible from the first room via two large windows, one of which shatters when SCP-008's canister opens as a result from the player getting too close to it. If the hazmat suit is not being worn, the player will become infected with SCP-008 once the canister opens. SCP-049's Containment Chamber SCP-049's chamber is located in underground tunnels that resemble the maintenance tunnels. Around the area the player can find two SCP-049-2 instances. Upon entering SCP-049's chamber, SCP-049 will spawn in the door behind the player and SCP-049-2 instances will then reanimate. After that, SCP-049 and all instances of SCP-049-2 will chase the player until they escape into an elevator. SCP-106's Containment Chamber The door that leads to SCP-106's chamber requires a level 3 keycard to be accessed. The catwalk that appears leads to a control room. This room contains a monitor with two switches and a button. The procedure to re-contain SCP-106 can be found here, which is the main purpose of this chamber. At the end of the room, another door (requiring a level 4 keycard) and a staircase that leads into the secondary chamber of SCP-106 can be found. Within the room stands SCP-106's primary chamber; a sealed container comprised of lead-lined steel surrounded with a iron fence. SCP-895's Containment Chamber A two-story chamber that holds SCP-895 which can be entered using a level 2 keycard. The staircase is watched over by a camera and has a control room suiting a CCTV monitor. Viewing the monitor for too long will kill the player, due to SCP-895's effects. Walking down the spiral staircase, there is a door leading into a hall which leads to a room with the coffin SCP-895 itself. SCP-106 tends to come out of the ground right in front of the coffin, preventing the player from lingering too long. If the player outruns it and return to the room where SCP-895 resides, SCP-106 will not return and attack the player again. 895room.png|The room in which the coffin itself is kept, on the lower level of the chamber. 895Screen.png|The small surveillance room on the upper level of SCP-895's containment chamber. Office Zone Basic Office A small, one story office. Contains a level 2 keycard, SCP-106's document, and an S-Nav 300. 2-Level Office A basic office with stairs to a second level. It contains a level 1 keycard, SCP-895 and SCP-860's documents, the SCP-093 Recovered Materials document, an S-Nav 300 , and an anomalous duck. Large Office The large offices consist of a large lower floor and a smaller, second floor with two rooms. It contains the Object Classes document , and Security Levels document, along with ReVision Eyedrops, a radio, and batteries. The office is also a spawn point for the Mobile Task Force. The rooms above serve as a place to hide in when the Task Force appears. Head Office The head office requires a level 4 keycard or higher to enter. On one of the desks is a picture of Radical Larry (an alias that SCP-106 has been associated with based on an image.), two joints of SCP-420-J, SCP-079's document, a radio and a level 5 keycard. Doctor's Quarters Dr. Maynard's Office The key code to access this room can be found on the burnt note in the Pocket Dimension. The room contains a ballistic vest and the Mysterious Note. Upon entering his room, the player can find the Mysterious Note, a ballistic vest, as well as a monitor which displays a conversation with an unknown client, simply stating "It's out". This conversations coincides with SCP-106's breach before the game, at 09:21. This evidence leads to the suspicion that Maynard is a Chaos Insurgency spy. Dr. Harp's Office The key code to the keypad to allow access to Dr. Harp's Office can be heard on a randomly triggered conversation via channel 5 of the radio. Security Chief Franklin permits Dr. Harp to broadcast the code, allowing the player entry. It contains a first aid kit and the Incident Report SCP-106-0204. Dr. Gears' Office Currently inaccessible. Presumably serves only as a nod to the Foundation author and nothing more. Doctorsquarters.png|The hallway with both doors and keypads, barring entry into the offices. Electrical Center The electrical center requires a level 1 keycard to open the door. Behind this door is a small flight of stairs leading up to the small electrical room. It contains some small towers and a few fuse boxes, as well as a room with a computer hub with two monitors and three switches used for Lighting, Secondary Lighting, and Remote Door Control. Here, the player can control the secondary lighting and the remote door control. The secondary lighting tends to shut off as the player enters the computer room, but it can be turned back on. Turning off remote door control will prevent SCP-079 from closing doors in the player's face, and will trigger SCP-079's deal with the player should they enter its chamber and talk to it. ecoutter.png|The main room of the electrical center. echub.png|The hub containing the switches. Server Rooms The server room is a three-door, two-level room with a catwalk connecting the two upper doors. There are some stairs leading to the lower floor, which the player will need to get through to reach the third door in the room. So far, this room has two variants, meaning the path in the lower level will not always be the same. SCP-173 frequently spawns here, so the player should be wary. The first variation of the room contain a shelf holding 1 up to 3 9V batteries and an S-Nav-300. The white anomalous duck can be found sitting on the floor of this variation. The second variation also has a shelf but currently holds nothing. serverroom1.png|The first variation of the server room serverroom2.png|The second variation of the server room Tesla Coil Hallway A hallway consisting of a Tesla coil, which can shock and kill the player. The player must wait for the coil to activate it (which is indicated through a charging-up sound), and then run through once the coil finishes. The player cannot run through the coil prior to it activating, as it will kill the player. SCP-173 and SCP-096 are not affected by the Tesla coil. However, SCP-106 can be "shocked", causing it to retreat to its Pocket Dimension. The MTF will not attempt to pass by the Tesla gate while it is active. Instead, they will contact their commander via radio to deactivate the Tesla gates before proceeding. This makes the Tesla coil an effective way to shake off most hostile contacts pursuing the player. If the player approaches within a detectable boundary of the Tesla gate, it will enter an active state, as indicated by a quiet electric hum and a small red light located under the metallic overpass on the top of the gate, which will blink at a regulated interval. If the player activates the Tesla gate, the light will flash at an increasing pace before the electric shock is released. Toilets The toilets appear in a plain hallway with a WC sign above the door. This door splits off into the men's and women's restrooms, which both compose of a sink and a few stalls. As an easter egg, SCP-789-J has 80% chance of being heard by the player. When the player is about to enter the outside corridor, the sounds of a crying guard can be heard. If the player approaches, a gunshot will go off. Further inspection will reveal a guard's body face down on the floor of the men's restroom. SCP-079's Containment Chamber To enter SCP-079's chamber, they will require a level 4 keycard to open the door. At the start, it goes down a staircase that leads to a containment door. A low energy humming sound begins to play. To enter SCP-079's chamber, they will require a level 4 keycard to open the door. The next containment door must be opened with a keycard. The door will not fully open due to SCP-079 controlling the door unless the player has gone back and turned off the remote door control in the electrical room. After entering the chamber, the player finds a small flight of stairs leading to SCP-079 stored on an old computer, surrounded by a gate. To the player's right is a keypad-locked door that leads to an observation room with windows overlooking SCP-079's main chamber, a control panel and an interactive screen. The screen shows a conversation between an unknown client and SCP-079, revealing that someone had intentionally let SCP-079 breach containment. If the player enters the chamber by turning off remote door control, SCP-079 will appear on screen and speak to them, offering to open Gate B for return of the door control. After a brief pause, SCP-079 displays an X until the player returns with the remote door control back on. SCP-096's Lockroom SCP-714 and SCP-1025's Containment Chamber A standard hallway with a level 3 keycard-locked door in the middle contains both SCP-714 and SCP-1025. On the other side of this door is a small room with three more doors. The door immediately in front of the player is inaccessible. The door to the left houses SCP-714 and the door to the right leads the player to SCP-1025's room. A level 3 keycard is needed to access SCP-1025's storage, but a level 4 keycard is needed to access SCP-714's chamber. SCP-714's document can be found inside its storage room, on top of a cabinet. 2scpsroom.png|The room connecting both SCP-714 and SCP-1025. 714.png|A look inside SCP-714's storage room. 1025ingame.png|A look inside SCP-1025's storage room. Other Exits Pocket Dimension Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Locations